Les théories de Kristaline
by kristaline
Summary: Les théories de l'auteure concernant l'univers de Tolkien. Nouveau cours !
1. Le célibat de Frodon

Hé oui, une autre fic. Maintenant, c'est des théories. Hé oui, j'ai décidé d'utiliser mon côté intellectuel pour vous donner mes théories parlant des persos du SdA. Nous avons beaucoup d'interrogations concernant le monde de Tolkien. Ici, vous trouverez mes réponses. Mais ne vous fiez pas là-dessus, s'il vous plaît ^^. Je suis plus une artiste, pas une scientifique. Mais j'aime bien les sciences pareil ^^. Bonne lecture ^^.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Une jeune adolescente vêtue d'un sarreau blanc arrive dans une classe. Une classe où seuls les amateurs du SdA y ont accès.  
  
Kristie (c'est le nouveau surnom de l'auteure ^^) : Bonjour chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, comme leçon, voici notre question : Pourquoi Frodon... ?  
  
Personnes anti-Frodon : Chooooooouuuuuuu...  
  
Fans de Frodon : (Soupir).  
  
Kristie : Je reprends : Pourquoi Frodon est vieux garçon ? Alors, aujourd'hui, nous parlerons du célibat de Frodon. Remarquez bien qu'il est un des trois personnages de la Communauté à être célibataire. Un des deux, si nous pensons qu'il est très possible que Legolas a connu l'amour dans sa vie. Et, comme on sait que, pour les Nains, il est rare de trouver des Naines, on écarte le cas de Gimli. Mais on se dira : "Mais pourquoi Frodon est célibataire ? Surtout avec ces yeux-là ?"  
  
Fans de Frodon : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Kristie : Parce que, si j'me trompe pas, dans le livre, Frodon est beau, oui. Y'a un côté elfique, mais j'imagine que c'est pas un pétard.  
  
Européens (ne comprenant pas) : Hein ?  
  
Kristie (expliquant) : Un sex-symbol.  
  
Européens (comprenant alors) : Ah.  
  
Kristie : Dans le livre, Frodon a 50 ans. Il commence à vieillir. J'ai pas dit qu'il est vieux, non. Si j'me rappelle de mes cours de bio, on dit qu'on commence à vieillir entre 25 et 30 ans. (Remarquant que des filles paniquent) Non, rassurez-vous, vous serez quand même belles. (Se sent soulagée lorsque les filles se calment) Donc, Frodon aurait entre 25 et 30 ans en âge humain. Mais ça ne nous avance pas sur la question de son célibat. Donc, voici mes théories.  
  
Elle écrie sur le tableau : "Théories sur le célibat de Frodon". Ensuite, elle écrit : "Théorie #1 : Amoureux de Rosie".  
  
Kristie : Et pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'il a une attirance pour Rosie, mais qu'il a peur du rejet. Il n'aurait jamais avoué à personne cet attirance. Et, par amitié pour Sam, il aurait accepté que ce dernier épouse Rosie, car il savait qu'elle serait heureuse ainsi.  
  
Ensuite, elle écrit : "Théorie #2 : Préfère d'autres races".  
  
Kristie : Voilà une théorie dont il y a un exemple dans une de mes fics. En effet, puisque Frodon a un comportement considéré étrange pour les Hobbites, ce dernier préfère le comportement des Humaines, des Elfes, ou même des Naines. Un amour entre un Hobbit et une femme n'étant pas Hobbite, est-ce possible ? Ça dépend de qui...  
  
Puis, elle écrit : "Théorie #3 : Préfère les hommes".  
  
Fans de Frodon : Nooooooooooonnnnnnnn !!!  
  
Kristie : Espérons que cette théorie est fausse, mais je dois vous en parler quand même. Parce que, si Frodon n'a jamais été amoureux d'une fille, serait-il amoureux d'un gars ? Nombreux sont les slashs le mettant en vedette. Mais, de mon côté, j'imagine que c'est faux. Car je crois que Tolkien, étant un chrétien très croyant, n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet de l'homosexualité.  
  
Elle écrit aussi : "Théorie #4 : Influencé par Bilbon".  
  
Kristie : Frodon n'a pas bien connu sa mère, Primula. Cette dernière est morte avec son époux alors que Frodon était très jeune. Quelques temps après, c'est Bilbon qui l'a élevé. Et, comme on le sait très bien, Bilbon est un célibataire lui aussi. On lui a donné une théorie disant qu'il a aimé une seule femme, mais je ne vous dis pas qui. Mais peut-être que Bilbon a détesté les femmes et qu'il a influencé ainsi Frodon en ce qui concerne les femmes. Mais je pense que c'est impossible, car je ne me rappelle pas que Frodon ait manifesté un geste considéré "macho". Mais avouons que, lorsqu'on ne connaît pas de modèle féminin dans sa vie, on ne peut pas commencer à apprécier les femmes.  
  
Elle écrit autre chose encore : "Théorie #5 : Considéré "bizarre"".  
  
Kristie : Les Sacquet de Besace n'ont pas bien aimé Frodon. On le considérait "bizarre" parce qu'il venait du Pays de Bouc. Et il y aussi le fait qu'il a été élevé par Bilbon, considéré lui aussi "bizarre". Peut-être que s'il restait encore au Pays de Bouc, il aurait eu plus de chances de se marier, non ?   
  
La cloche se met à sonner.  
  
Kristie : Enfin, voilà mes théories. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le cours. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler (dites-le moi dans les reviews ^^). À bientôt ! 


	2. Merry, enfant unique

À la fin du premier cours, une petite foule s'entasse autour de la nouvelle enseignante.  
  
Aelea : Hum cours très interessant professeur .  
  
Kristie : Merci, c'est gentil.  
  
Aelea (posant une pomme sur la table de la professeur) : J'aurais voulu savoir, pourquoi ne pas avoir suggérè dans vos théories que Frodon était un flambeur ? Oui peut-etre qu'il ne pensait à l'époque qu'a heu enfin... Peut-etre avait-il une vie sexuelle intense avec de nombreuses filles, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'engager, avant d'avoir écumer la région de toutes ces hobbites . (Sourit au professeur)  
  
Kristie : Hé bien, la raison est simple : n'oublions pas que Tolkien est un chrétien très croyant. Donc, un chrétien très croyant croit à la virginité avant le mariage. La preuve ? Eowyn est dans la vingtaine et elle est toujours vierge au moment d'affronter le Roi-Sorcier. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, Tolkien n'a jamais parlé de sexualité dans ses livres (normal, c'est aussi des livres destiné aux enfants, faut pas trop les traumatiser).  
  
Aelea : (Sort de la classe en disant aurevoir)  
  
Kristie : Merci d'être venue à mon cours.  
  
Alors qu'Aelea se fait huer dehors en se faisant traiter de fayotte, c'est au tour de Miriel de venir devant l'enseignante.  
  
Miriel : Pour ma par, professeur, et bien je ne suis pour aucune de ses théories. Je suis plutôt pour celle qu'Aisha a dit, sur le forum: "Frodon repressente n'importe quelle personne, homme ou femme." (c'était du moins quelque chose dans ce genre là)  
  
Kristie : Oui, c'est vrai, mais je trouve que c'est plus un symbole, le symbole de la puretée souillée si je ne me trompe pas.  
  
Miriel : Mais j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y en avait qui pensait comme vous que Frodon serait agé entre 25 et 30 ans. Je ne sais que dire sur cette théorie, car je ne sais comment formuler mes mots. Toujours est-il que je ne suis pas d'accrord, mais je n'ai pas de raison.   
  
Kristie : Ah ? Faut dire que je me fie sur une proportionnalité des âges entre humains et hobbits. Mais bon, tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord .  
  
Miriel : Enfin, j'attends le prochain cours, car j'adore cela!   
  
Kristie : Je suis contente de le savoir .  
  
Eryna Khan : Hey! C'est pas mal comme fic! Ça change des autres... ;-)  
  
Continues comme ça!  
  
Kristie : Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait changement . Merci !  
  
Albane : Voilà un cours très intéressant ! Ha si tous les cours scientifiques de ma vie avaient pu être ainsi ! Kristie, en tant que prof, tu es parfaite ! Tu as bien exploré les théories concernant cette terrible question du célibat de Frodon Sacquet. Je n'avais jamais pensé à la 1ère !  
  
Kristie (rougit un peu) : Euh... tu vas un peu loin en disant que je suis parfaite comme prof. (Pense à sa manière d'aider son cousin en maths l'année passée)  
  
Albane (levant la main) : Si je puis me permettre, j'ai une autre théorie : l'Anneau. Comme tout le monde le sait, les porteurs de l'Anneau sont obnubilés par le petit bijou. Or, ni Sauron, ni Déagol, ni Sméagol, ni Bilbon ni Frodon ne sont mariés (je sais pas pour Isildur, mais étant donné qu'il a des héritiers, je pense que c'est là la faille de ma théorie :-s). Les Porteurs de l'Anneau sont en quelque sorte 'marié' avec leur Précieux. Celui-ci prend trop de place dans leur vie pour qu'ils puissent aimer quelqu'un d'autre (je dis aimer au sens de mari et femme).  
  
Kristie : Oui, comme théorie, ça peut être bien. Mais, tu as oublié un porteur : Sam. Lui, il se marie à la fin. Mais il faut dire que, dans le livre, il s'est peu servi du pouvoir de l'Anneau, surtout que c'était dans le but de sauver son maître, Frodon. Mais ça peut être une possibilité, oui.  
  
Albane relève la main. Kristie commence à s'énerver contre son élève.  
  
Albane : J'ai une autre théorie, plus terre à terre. Comme tout le monde l'a compris en lisant le livre, Tolkien n'est pas un spécialiste des histoires d'amour (il a fait un gros effort pour Faramir et Eowyn). Il n'aurait donc pas voulu s'embetter avec une femme qui attend Frodon en pleurant et faire de son héros un père indigne qui abandonne femme et enfant pour ensuite partir vers les Terres Immortelles.   
  
Kristie : Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais c'est une bonne raison, surtout que les histoires ne finissent pas toujours bien dans la vraie vie.  
  
Albane : Enfin, comme je sais que tu as Frodon à côté de toi, le mieux est de lui demander, hein !   
  
Kristie : Seulement lorsque je dois reviewer pour "L'enfance d'un Thain", c'est curieux, non ? Enfin, je vais lui demander son avis, tu auras sa réponse .  
  
Albane : Ha, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Tolkien soit de la race des Hommes ? S'il y en avait un qui méritait l'immortalité de ses Elfes, c'était bien lui ! On a tellement de questions à lui poser ! Pourquoi Frodon est-il célibataire ? Quel Hobbit préfère-t-il entre Merry et Pippin ? Quels sont les principaux évènements de l'enfance des persos ? Y'a-t-il un échange de lettres entre Frodon et les autres quand Frodon est aux Terres Immortelles ? Trouve-t-il que les films sont bien ? Les acteurs correspondent-ils à ce qu'il imaginait ? etc etc !  
  
Kristie : C'est dommage qu'il est décédé :(. J'aurais bien aimé avoir son avis sur le choix des acteurs.  
  
Albane : Enfin, je te laisse, fais nous vite d'autres théories toutes aussi sérieuses et drôles à la fois !  
  
Kristie : Oui, je vais tenter de trouver une autre question ...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Au son de la deuxième cloche (une fois pour que tout le monde entre en classe, une autre fois pour que le cours puisse commencer), kristaline s'adresse à ses élèves.  
  
Kristie : Bonjour à tous. Il y a quelques instants, je réfléchissais sur les familles hobbites. La plupart sont nombreuses en nombre, mais, chose curieuse, certaines familles n'ont qu'un seul enfant : je pense alors à Frodon et à Merry. Mais, puisque j'ai parlé de Frodon au premier cours, j'ai décidé de faire changement en vous parlant de...  
  
Tout en écrivant au tableau, elle dit ce qu'elle écrit.  
  
Kristie : "Théorie sur Merry, enfant unique". (Regardant ses élèves) J'ai imaginé que, pour le cas de Frodon...  
  
Personnes anti-Frodon : Choooooooouuuuuuuuu...  
  
Kristie : Je reprends : J'ai imaginé que, pour le cas de Frodon, ses parents auraient pu lui faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur. D'ailleurs, pourquoi leur chalouppe a chavirée en cette nuit funestre de leur mort ? Mystère... Mais le sujet n'est pas là. Car, voyez-vous, les parents de Merry sont toujours vivants au moment de la Guerre de l'Anneau et ils n'ont pas eu d'autres enfants. Alors...  
  
Fans de Merry : Pourquoi Merry est enfant unique ?  
  
Kristie : Hé oui, voilà la question ! Voici mes théories...  
  
Elle écrit au tableau : "Théorie #1 : Naissance difficile".  
  
Kristie : Peut-être qu'Esméralda, la mère de Merry, a eu un accouchement difficile. Par exemple, Merry aurait pu se présenter par le bassin. C'est alors que la sage-femme n'a eu en tête qu'une seule solution : la césarienne. Alors, elle a pris un couteau et a entaillé le ventre de la pauvre Hobbite qui souffre pour sauver Merry, qui commençait à manquer d'oxygène (ça peut expliquer pourquoi, des années plus tard, il faisait des conneries). Malheureusement, l'utérus est fini, il est alors impossible à Esméralda, qui a survécu à cette boucherie, d'avoir d'autres enfants.  
  
Elle écrit au tableau : "Théorie #2 : Pas le temps".  
  
Kristie : Le père de Merry, Saradoc, était le Maître du Pays de Bouc. À cause de ce statut, il devait voyager beaucoup. Ça ne lui laissait pas le temps pour faire des enfants avec Esméralda. Surtout lorsque ça ne se fait pas au moment de l'ovulation. Puis, lorsque les choses se sont calmées un peu, il est probable qu'Esméralda faisait sa ménopause. Dommage pour eux...  
  
Ensuite, elle écrit : "Théorie #3 : Trop d'énergie".  
  
Kristie : Nous savons bien que Merry est quelqu'un qui demande beaucoup d'énergie, que la théorie #1 soit appliquée ou non. Donc, désespérés, ses parents se sont sûrement dits : "Imagine avec un deuxième enfant. Ça serait un cauchemar !". Mais nonnnnn... je blague. Ils n'auraient pas dit ça. Mais on peut penser que, pendant qu'ils s'occupent de Merry, qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à avoir un deuxième enfant.  
  
Puis, vient ensuite : "Théorie #4 : Ça prend du temps".  
  
Kristie : Imaginons que Saradoc et Esméralda ont de la misère à faire des enfants. Une explication ? Une fertilité faible venant de l'un d'entre eux. Mais ça ne les a pas empêchés d'avoir réussi à avoir un enfant, Merry. Peut-être ont-ils encore continué, mais que ça n'a pas marché.  
  
Et aussi : "Théorie #5 : Infertilité totale = adultère".  
  
Kristie (faisant de la comédie) : AAHHHHH !!! JE SUIS INFERTILE ! JE SUIS MAUDITE ! (Regardant ses élèves, elle se calme) Hum-hum, désolé. J'imagine surtout que c'est Saradoc qui est infertile. Pourquoi ? Parce que, j'imagine que quelqu'un avait Esméralda à l'oeil. Puis, un soir, ce quelqu'un et Esméralda ont couché ensemble, unis par la même passion, alcoolisée ou non. Donc, Merry ne serait pas vraiment un Brandebouc puisque Saradoc ne serait pas son père.  
  
Fans de Merry : Choooooouuuuuuuu...  
  
Kristie : C'est rien qu'une théorie, calmez-vous. Pour vous rassurer, je crois que la théorie #2 est ce qui est peut-être la plus proche de la vérité.  
  
La cloche sonne.  
  
Kristie : Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce cours. Et ne vous gênez pas à me poser des questions. À bientôt ! 


	3. Où sont les Naines ?

Voilà ce qui s'est passé à la fin du deuxième cours...  
  
Isilwen Took : Super le cours! Pour le premier cours, je l'ai la solution! Frodon n'est pas célibataire, il est avec moi! Et il a fait semblant de partir au Terres Immortelles puis a fait retourner le bateau et est venu vivre avec moi en cachtte Avouez que ma theorie bat tout! LOL  
  
Kristie (souriante) : Oui, j'avoue que je n'y ai pas pensé : un amour secret. Un peu comme Roméo et Juliette... mais sans tragédies.  
  
Isilwen : Pour le deuxieme, je dois admettre que la theorie 1 m'a beaucoup fait rire.. Mais la theorie 2 est improbable.. Regardes Pippin! Son père est le THAIN et cela ne l'a point empeché d'avoir quatre enfants!  
  
Kristie : Peut-être que les choses se passaient bien à Creux-de-Crique qu'au Pays de Bouc, non ? Enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai pas pensé au cas de Pippin.  
  
Isilwen : Merci beaucoup pour les cours, ils font réfléchir et ça fait du bien!  
  
Kristie : De rien !  
  
Aéléa Wood arrive furieuse devant le bureau de la prof.  
  
Aéléa : QUOI MERRY ENFANT D'ADULTERE !  
  
Sachant que des fans de Merry pourraient s'énerver, kristaline pose sur sa tête un petit chapeau anti-stress. Pendant ce temps, Aéléa se calme.  
  
Aéléa (pensant à haute voix) : Hum, si cela pouvait se prouver pas test génétique... L'héritage de Meriadoc lui serait retiré et... par la même occasion mes espoirs d'être riche seraient ruinés... (Regardant la prof) Z'êtes sure de ça ? Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais... enfin bon c'est de mon avenir qu'on parle là !  
  
Kristie : Rassurez-vous, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Une théorie veut dire qu'elle n'a pas été prouvée scientifiquement.  
  
Aéléa (posant la pomme habituelle sur la table) : Hum vos théories sont valables mais si je pouvais en rajouter une... Oui peut-être que Saradoc voulait juste un seul héritier pour ne pas avoir à partager les terres ect... Et Paladin aurait fait 4 enfants... 3 filles ainées, ce qui ne l'arrangait pas dans la succesion de son poste ect... Donc il a continué à avoir des enfants jusqu'a son garçon Pippin ! (Regarde la prof droit dans les yeux) Alors ? Ma théorie se tient ? A l'époque de Tolkien c'était usage aussi de n'avoir qu'un seul enfant garçon pour garder toutes ses richesses pour un seul héritier ?  
  
Kristie : Votre théorie tient bon. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Surtout que Bilbon a choisi un garçon comme héritier de Cul-de-Sac. Et que c'est un Roi qui gouverne le Gondor et non une Reine. (Espère qu'Aisha n'ira pas dans sa classe pour la trucider)  
  
Aéléa sort de la classe tout en ayant piqué au passage le mannequin Meriadoc que la prof avait utilisé pour bien expliqué son cours.  
  
Kristie (pensant) : Hum... Je devrais arrêter de prendre des mannquins... Je me fais toujours voler...  
  
Miriel (arrivant) : Madame! J'ai découvert ma raison: si, pour un hobbit, il faut séparé l'âge des humains en deux, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'ils ne meurent qu'à 50 ans malgré toutes leurs bonnes condition de vie, alors que les humains vivent beaucoup plus vieux?  
  
Kristie : Euh... (Ne sait pas répondre à la question) Bien sûr que non ! (Pense qu'elle s'est trompée dans ses théories d'âges du premier cours) Il me semble que les Hobbits, dans de bonnes conditions, vivent jusqu'à 120 ans... Hé, attend une minute ! C'est l'âge des Hobbits qu'il faut diviser en deux, pas ceux des Humains. Dans le Moyen-Âge, c'est très bon signe de vivre à 60 ans...  
  
Miriel : Pour Merry... et bien je ne préfère pas l'imaginer... je ne suis certes pas pour la dernière théorie! Les autres pouraient en effet être possible...  
  
Kristie : Oui, bien sûr.  
  
Albane (arrivant après Miriel) : Décidément, tes cours passent trop vite, Kristie ! Et je n'exagère pas en disant que tu es une excellente prof !   
  
Kristie (rougissant un peu) : Si c'est ce que tu dis, hé bien, merci...  
  
Albane : Pour ce qui est de ta réponse à la review d'Aéléa, ou tu parles de la virginité d'Eowyn, je dirais que ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'elle le soit 'encore' à son âge ! Surtout dans la culture médiévale (ou plutot Celte pour les Rohirrims), c'est une chose très importante et symbolique et la princesse ne s'amuse pas à... (enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire) avec n'importe qui ! Surtout qu'a cette époque, les futur maris exigeaient souvent cette 'garantie' et qu'une femme était à jamais déshonnorée et perdue si son mari s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas le premier! Pour le côté symbolique de l'exploit d'Eowyn, c'est la pureté par excellence qui l'emporte sur le Mal !   
  
Kristie : Oui, c'est vrai. Il faudrait que je fasse un cours sur la virginité...  
  
Albane : Bien, ne dissertons pas trop longtemps sur ce genre de sujet sulfureux !  
  
Kristie : Oui, revenons à mes théories .  
  
Albane : Pour ce qui est de ma théorie sur le mariage du Porteur avec son précieux et son anneau, et de ton objection à propos de Sam, je pense qu'il n' a pas de contradiction car Sam n'est pas marié quand il est porteur de l'anneau et inversement il n'a plus l'anneau quand il est marié!  
  
Kristie : Oui, mais n'est-il pas amoureux de Rosie alors qu'il était porteur d'Anneau ? En fait, si Sam n'a pas succombé à la tentation de l'Anneau, c'est par amour pour Frodon. L'amour pour un maître, bien sûr, je ne pense pas à l'amour avec un grand A entre deux hommes.  
  
Albane : Pour tes théories sur Merry, j'ai quelques remarques. La théorie n°2, par exemple. Le Maître du Pays de Bouc n'aurait pas le temps de faire des enfants alors que Monseigneur Son Excellence Sérénissime Altesse le Touque et le Thain Paladin II a le temps d'en faire 4 ??  
  
Kristie : Comme je le disais à Isilwen, peut-être qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de problèmes au Pays de Bouc qu'au Creux-de-Crique. Mais n'oublions pas aussi la probabilité d'être enceinte. Sur 28 jours, il y a peut-être 3-4 jours idéal pour faire des enfants. Et peut-être que le Maître du Pays de Bouc, avec les problèmes du pays et les petits voyages en étranger, n'arrivait pas au bon moment.  
  
Albane : Pour ce qui est du fait que Merry soit fils unique, je me suis également penchée sur le sujet et la théorie que je vous fournirais plus tard dans l'Enfance d'un Thain est qu'Esméralda n'est pas très forte à ce genre d'exercice et qu'après quelques fausse couche, « Merry est le seul à avoir tenu ses neuf mois » comme dira Paladin ! C'est vrai, quoi, Merry arrive dix ans après le mariage de ses parents (si on suppose qu'ils se sont marié au 33 ans de Saradoc) et c'est un grand espace ! (Déjà, pour Faramir qui arrive 4 ans après le mariage de Diamond et de (mon) Pippin, je me pose des questions, alors, 10 ans !) ! Bref, tu vois que ma théorie est un peu un mélangé de toutes les tiennes !  
  
Kristie : C'est vrai, je n'avais pas pensé aux fausses couches. Peut-être que les Hobbits sont moins fertiles que les Humains, mais qu'ils se rattrappent grâce à leur longue longévité.  
  
Albane J'ai une deuxième théorie : En voyant Merry, Saradoc et Esméralda se seraient dit « quelle petite merveille, n'en faisons pas un autre, nous ne ferons jamais aussi bien ! » mais cette théorie, je la laisse à mon amie Aéléa ! (car le fait que Merry soit une petit merveille me semble discutable ;-) )  
  
Kristie : (Rit un peu à la théorie d'Albane)  
  
Albane : J'ai une autre théorie.  
  
Kristie commence à trouver le temps long.  
  
Albane : Saradoc a besoin au moins d'un fils pour l'héritage ! Hé ben voilà ! Premier coup, un fils ! Parfait, pas besoin de continuer !  
  
Kristie : Aéléa a pensé la même chose que toi.  
  
Albane : J'ai encore une autre théorie.  
  
Kristie soupire ostensiblement.  
  
Albane : Très vite, Esméralda et Saradoc se sont retrouvés avec ce pauvre orphelin de Frodon sur les bras et l'ont considéré comme leur second fils ! Donc, pas besoin d'en faire d'autres !  
  
Kristie : Oui, ça aussi je n'y ai pas pensé. (Se demande d'ailleurs combien de temps Frodon est resté chez oncle Saradonc et tante Esméralda avant d'être recueilli par Bilbon. Arf, la honte, elle ne le sait pas )  
  
Albane : Bon, voilà, plus de théorie !  
  
Kristie (pensant) : Il était temps ! (Lol )  
  
Albane : Mais toi, j'espère que tu as encore plein d'autre théories sur d'autre sujets ! Communique les nous très vite dans tes excellents cours très instructive ! Ha quelle bonne idée de m'être inscrite dans cette filière d'étude appellée 'Tolkien et son ouvre !' Lol !  
  
Allez, vite la suite, Kristie, c'est toujours aussi bien !  
  
Kristie : Merci.  
  
lol alias wenwen 2ème du nom : J'adore tes théories! Tu devrait continuer comme proffesseur Kristie! Pour ce qui est de Merry je vote pour la 2ème théorie! 2k continu comme ça c'est drôle, instructif (façon de parler) et divertissant! j'ai hâte au prochain cour professeur!  
  
Kristie : Merci pour tes compliments.  
  
Voyant que toute la classe est maintenant vide, elle réfléchit.  
  
Kristie : Mouais, ma dernière théorie sur Merry n'était pas bonne... Me semble que, si je l'avais mis pour Frodon (Heureusement, il n'y a pas de "Chooooooouuuuuuuuu..."), ça se serait passée autrement... Enfin, ça dépend de quel géniteur masculin il s'agissait... Bon, assez parlé des Hobbits (pour le moment). Trouvons un autre sujet...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Troisième cours. Kristaline revient dans sa classe.  
  
Kristie : Bonjour. Hé bien, vous devenez de plus en plus nombreux (et nombreuses) à venir à mon cours. Merci d'être venus ! Alors, aujourd'hui...  
  
Elle écrit au tableau : "Les Naines, où sont-t-elles ?"  
  
Kristie : Hé oui ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Naines. Mais, avant de commencer, voici un petit cours de mythologie et d'histoire... Avant l'arrivée des Elfes sur Arda, Aulë, vala de la Terre, crée secrètement dans une caverne les Sept Pères des Nains. Mais Ilúvatar, appellé aussi Eru, le supérieur des valar, apprend cela. Eru est le seul autorisé à donner vie à ses créations. Pour cette offense, il aurait pu détruire la création d'Aulë, mais il leur laisse la vie, à la condition qu'ils s'endorment d'un lourd sommeil pour se se réveiller qu'après la venue des Elfes. Donc...  
  
Elle dessine sept cercles au tableau.  
  
Kristie : Comme je le disais, Aulë à créé les Sept Pères des Nains... Mais les Naines, elles ? Est-ce qu'il a pensé aux Naines ? Voilà ma première théorie sur "Pourquoi il y a peu de Naines ?"...  
  
Elle écrit : "Théorie #1 : Une seule Ève".  
  
Kristie : Donc, les sept cercles au tableu représentent les Sept Pères. Et ceci... (Elle dessine un carré) ... elle représente celle que j'ai baptisée "Ève Naine". Tolkien n'aurait pas parlé des femmes, car, remarquez que les membres de la Communauté se nomment : Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn ; Gimli, fils de Gloín ; Pippin, fils de Paladin... Mais on ne dit pas, par exemple : Eldarion, fils d'Arwen... Alors, ce que je veux en venir, c'est qu'il est possible qu'Aulë ait créé une Naine pour assurer la descendance des Nains. Pourquoi UNE Naine ? Peut-être qu'il y avait déjà d'autres Naines, mais qu'Eru aurait détruit les autres comme punition avant qu'il se décide enfin à les laisser vivre. Donc, comme les Nains vivent près de 250 ans, elle aurait eu assez de temps... (Elle fait assez de flèches entre le carré et les sept cercles) ...pour donner naissance à assez de fils et de filles pour continuer la descendance naine...  
  
Elle efface son dessin et écrit ensuite : "Théroie #2 : Malédiction"  
  
Kristie : C'est très simple à expliquer : Eru aurait peut-être jeté une malédiction sur les Naines, les obligeant à enfanter plus de Nains que de Naines. Donc, les Naines deviennent de plus en plus rares...  
  
Elle écrit ensuite : "Théorie #3 : C'est génétique".  
  
Kristie : Il y a peut-être une raison scientifique à ça...  
  
Elle écrit : "Fille = XX" et "Garçon = XY"  
  
Kristie : Dans nos gènes, on aurait deux gènes qui fait en sorte qu'on est soit des filles, soit des garçons. Pour les filles, elles ont deux gènes "X" et pour les garçons, ils ont un gène "X" et un gène "Y".   
  
Elle dessine des spermatozoïdes.  
  
Kristie : Les spermatozoïdes auraient la moitié du bagage génétique avec eux, soit un "X", soit un "Y". Donc, chez les Nains...  
  
Elle met beaucoup de "Y" sur les spermatozoïdes, mais très peu de "X".  
  
Kristie : Il y aurait beaucoup plus de spermatozoïdes ayant le gène "Y". Donc, lors de la conception, il y aurait plus de chances que ce soit un garçon.  
  
Elle efface le dessin et écrit : "Théorie #4 : C'est préciiiiiieux"  
  
Kristie : Non, le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'Unique. Comme vous le savez bien, Orques et Nains se détestent entre eux. Imaginez que les Orques doivent faire un rituel bien étrange pour satisfaire leurs dieux sanguinaires. Alors, ils kidnappent des Naines vierges dans les grottes et les font sacrifier. Et après, ils les mangent...  
  
Voyant que certains sont sur le point d'être malades, kristaline arrête.  
  
Kristie : Bref, pour les Orques, le sang de Naines vierges, c'est sacré. Et précieux...  
  
La cloche se met à sonner.  
  
Kristie : Malhereusement, ce sont les seules théories que j'ai. J'espère que cela vous a plu. À bientôt pour le prochain cours ! 


	4. Et où sont les femmesEnts ?

À la fin du troisième cours, Aelea Wood se précipite, essayant de dépasser les autres élèves pour atteindre le bureau de la prof en premier... pour se rendre compte que Miriel était déjà là.  
  
Miriel (à la prof) : J'ai écouté votre conversation avec Albane. Quand elle a dit que Merry était arrivé après 10 ans de mariage... ba j'ai pensé que moi, j'étais arrivée moi aussi 10 ans après le mariage de mes parents, dont je suis l'ainée. (rigole en pensant qu'elle est la plus vieille et qu'elle peut ainsi "maltraiter" son petit frère). Pour les hobbits... je suis d'accord avec la théorie qu'ils grandissent MENTALEMENT plus lentement que nous. Disons qu'au Moyen Age, oui, 60 ans était un bon age (rare, si je ne me trompe pas...) mais les femmes n'avaient qu'une moyenne de vie de 29 ans. Donc, en hobbit, cela ferait environ 60 ans. Et on dit que les hobbits vivent jusqu'à environ 100 ans (non, pas 120 ans, puisqu'ils disent que les autres sont surpris que Bilbon ait vécu jusqu'à 1 ans) Donc, on sait que Lobélia est décédée quelques années après Othon, mort au début de la centaine. Et pour leur fils... on en parle pas, il s'est fait tué.  
  
Kristie : Euh... Est-ce qu'on pourrait maintenant arrêter de parler longévité ? Ça fait des cours qu'on en parle !  
  
Miriel : Théorie des naines...   
  
Kristie : Ah, voilà mon plus récent cours ! Allez, je t'écoute...  
  
Miriel : Je suis plus pour les XX XY. Comme je l'ai dit dans une review envoyée à Isil sur l'enfance: (je parle à Frodon, là) "Tu n'es pas apparu de rien du tout, parce que tu viens d'un ovul X et d'un sperm Y! (qqchose dans ce genre là, du moins...et les filles, elles, sont XX alors POURQUOI LES GARS SONT TOUJOURS À DIRE QU'ON EST COMPLIQUÉES!?)" alors niak niak... Encore un très bon cours, professeur!   
  
Kristie : Merci !  
  
Miriel : En tout cas, je ne le coulerai pas, celui-là!  
  
Kristie : Normal, il n'y a pas de devoirs, ni d'examens d'ailleurs !  
  
Miriel (regarde l'heure et son travail) : ARGH! COMMUNICATION ORALE POUR DEMAIN! (Sort en courant de la classe)  
  
Aelea, qui s'impatientait, pouvait enfin venir devant la prof.  
  
Aelea : M'dame ! Ah quel cours magistral ! (Sourit candidement) J'en suis toute retournée   
  
Kristie : Allons, ce n'est rien.  
  
Aelea : Très interressant toutes ses théories sur les naines... cela me fait penser que nous aurons peut-être la chance de vous entendre parler des femmes-ents un jour ? (Resourire candide)  
  
Kristie (souriante) : Oui, c'est possible.  
  
Aelea : La théorie 3 me semble la plus probable, et, (sourire désolé) je n'en est aucune autre à vous proposer aujourd'hui.. Mais j'ai ceci ! (Tend une jolie pomme)  
  
Kristie : Oh, une autre jolie pomme ! Elle a l'air délicieuse. Merci Aelea.  
  
Aelea : Aurevoir M'dame   
  
Kristie : Au revoir.  
  
Aelea s'en retourne, et l'on peut voir qu'un élève lui à scotché une affiche sur son dos, "chouchoute du prof".  
  
luthien.tin : arf, sont tripan vos cours ! mé je voudrais vous poser une question, professeur () à propos de la théorie 3 sur les naines... vous dites ke les spermatozoïdes auraient beaucoup de Y et peu de X, mais ça signifie, non pas kil y aurait plus de chances d'avoir des individu XY, mais plutôt des individu YY, é YY, ça donne koi ?  
  
Kristie : Ça n'existe pas, un individu YY. Comme nous savons que les spermatozoïdes sont les seuls à avoir le gène Y, un individu YY serait le croisement de deux spermatozoïdes, ce qui serait génétiquement impossible. J'espère avoir répondu à votre question.  
  
Isilwen Took : Salut! C'est drôle, mais il me semble qu'il y aie plus de réponses aux reviews que de chapitre!! Mais ce n'est pas grâve, ça m'arrive aussi!!  
  
Kristie : Ça donne une bonne ambiance de classe après les cours, c'est pour ça que je le fais .  
  
Isilwen : Je dois admettre que la théorie #3 (Sur la génétique) me semble la plus probable! N'empêche que j'aime bien la dernière.. MOUHAHAHA! (a sadique moua)  
  
Kristie : Oui, cette dernière théorie est la plus farfelue. Et je l'aime bien .  
  
Isilwen : Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de Naines, et que les Nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol :P:P:P:P LOL!!  
  
Kristie : Lol, c'est peut-être ça, la vraie malédiction .  
  
Isilwen : Continue, j'adore ton cours.. Si il pouvait avoir des cours de Tolkien au Cegep et Université, tu peux être sûre que je deviendrait une spécialiste (mais je le suis déjà :P) de Tolkien!  
  
Kristie : Ah, ce serait cool des cours parlant de Tolkien au Cégep !  
  
Miriel revient en courant.  
  
Miriel : Pardon, cent-onze-ans pour Bilbon! Ce systhème de review est de plus en plus moche, c'est moi qui vous le dit... humhum... Isil? Toi, experte? (Fait une grosse grimace) Na, pas complètement! Je complète la moitié manquante quand il s'agit de la généalogie et des ages! LEs deux font la pair, comme qui dirait! :D (Retourne bosser ENCORE)  
  
arwen-cyn : trop con,malade,cool bref TOUTES le qualité continue vite vite vite  
  
Kristie : Oui, je vais faire de mon mieux pour le prochain cours, ne t'inquiètes pas .  
  
lol alias wenwen 2ème du nom : Mais de rien pour les compliment, je ne dit que la vérité! Simple question : les Orques ont des Dieux? Y sont assez inteligent pour ça (bon d'acc ça po rap mais bon...)?   
  
Kristie : Ça peut être aussi des caprices de chef, qui sait .  
  
... wenwen 2ème du nom : Et peut-être aussi qu'il n'y a pas de naines parce qu'elles se suicides parce qu'elles n'aiment pas vivre sous la terre (dsl.. sais po d'am faute si je dit des conneries...)... Ben koi oui... la majorité des filles préfère vivre à l'air libre pas sous la terre à creuser! Pis peut-être que les naines sont pas assez fortes pour survivre donc elle meurent...  
  
Kristie : Ça peut être aussi une épdimie qui ne frappe que les Naines.  
  
... wenwen 2ème du nom : Et question : Pourquoi est-ce que les Hobbits et les Elfes ont des noms de familles mais po le nains ni les Hommes? Ben koi oui... Comme par exemlpe Merry Brandebouc, Arwen Undomiel ('sais po si sa s'écrit de même...), Legolas Vertfeuille, etc. et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Gimli fils de Gloïn, etc!  
  
Kristie : Question de coutumes, j'imagine. (Se demande comment est créé un nom de famille)  
  
... wenwen 2ème du nom : Et aussi pourquoi dans le livre Gandalf à un anneaux (à la toute fin, juste avant qui parte pour les Terres imortelles) mais po dans le film? ben c peut-être un scène qu'ils ont enlevé mais moi me semble je l'aurait garder...  
  
Kristie : (Ne se rappelle plus des détails du film, arf ) Euh... Peut-être faurdait le demander à Peter Jackson ? Non ?  
  
Bref, après une pénible période de questions après la classe, la professeur peut enfin se reposer...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ça fait des minutes que les élèves attendent impatiemment ce quatrième cours. La prof arrive enfin.  
  
Kristie : Désolé pour le retard.  
  
Elle s'assoit à son bureau. PROOOUUUUUTTTT !!! La classe se met à rire. La prof se rend compte qu'elle s'est assis sur un sac à pets.  
  
Kristie : Bon, avant de commencer, je dois expliquer mon retard. J'avais décidé de faire un cours sur Valinor. Ma question était "Pourquoi les Elfes, une fois rendus à Valinor, ne reviennent plus en Terre du Milieu alors qu'ils l'ont déjà fait une fois ?" Bref, je me suis rendue compte qu'il faut être spécialiste en Silmarillon, ce que je ne suis pas. Alors, j'ai décidé à la place, sur la suggestion d'une de mes élèves, de faire un cours sur... les femmes-Ents !  
  
Elle écrit au tableau : "La disparition des femmes-Ents"  
  
Kristie : Alors, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quoi des femmes-Ents, c'est très simple à expliquer : ce sont des Ents, mais femelles. Contrairement aux Ents mâles, qui passaient leur temps à se promener dans les bois et à parler aux arbres, les femmes-Ents, elles, sortaient de la forêt pour faire pousser des plantes. Donc, qu'est-ce qui a pu causer la disparition des femmes-Ents ?  
  
Elle écrit : "Théorie #1 : Assez, c'est assez"  
  
Kristie : Donc, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les Ents mâles aiment parler aux arbres. Pour ceux qui ont lu le livre, vous savez bien que parler l'ent, la langue des Ents, est une langue très... longue à prononcer. Si un mot pour un Ent est très long à dire, imaginez une conversation. Pas étonnant que les femmes-Ents en avaient assez alors qu'elles voulaient seulement agrémenter le paysage. Curieusement, ne soyez pas vexées, les filles, mais c'est plutôt nous qui avons la conversation facile. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elle écrit ensuite : "Théorie #2 : Toutes brûlées"  
  
Kristie : Selon la documentation que j'ai trouvé, les femmes-Ents se seraient installées autour de l'Anduin, loin de Fangorn. Après la grande guerre de la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes à la fin du Second Age, elles auraient disparu. À cette époque, Sauron pratiquait une politique de la terre brûlée. Et, comme les femmes-Ents ne rencontraient pas souvent les Ents mâles, elles n'ont pas eu de temps pour se reproduire...  
  
Elle écrit aussi : "Théorie #3 : Exil en Comt"  
  
Kristie : Peut-être qu'elles sont allées plus loin, à la Comté par exemple, dans la Vieille Forêt. D'ailleurs, dans le deuxième film, Merry parle d'arbres vivants dans la Vieille Forêt. Serait-ce des femmes-Ents ? Je vous laisse répondre à cette question.  
  
Puis elle écrit : "Théorie #4 : Enfoncées dans la terre"  
  
Kristie : Il y a peut-être un moment pour les Ents de mourir. J'imagine que, si les Ents meurrent de vieillesse, ce serait de cette façon : leurs racines s'enfoncent dans le sol, les rendant de plus en plus immobiles. Puis ils deviennent silencieux, car ils ne parlent plus la langue parlée, mais bien celle de la forêt.  
  
La cloche sonne.  
  
Kristie : Enfin, j'espère avoir répondu à vos questions. À bientôt ! 


	5. Lettre de la prof

À la fin du quatrième cours, lol (lol alias wenwen 2ème du nom) cours pour arriver au bureau du prof, mais trébuche et quelqu'un la dépasse... lol arrive enfin à se lever et s'en tranquillement au bureau du prof pour pas se petter la gueule une duexième fois...  
  
Lol : Encore un cours des plus interressant professeur! Vous êtes le meilleur profs que j,ai jamais eu! Moi je serais pour la troisième ou la quatrième!  
3ème : Dans le livre dans la vieille forêt les arbres sont... "vivants" et peut-être que se sont les Femmes-Ent qui ont faites ça et après elles sont mortes. Se serait plausible! Non?  
pour la #1 je ne sais pas... mais ce que je trove idiot c'est qu'il doivent savoir parler la langue commune si Sylvebarde c'est parler comme en langue commune... Donc pk ce casser la tête à parler l'entiques et prendre 3 heures à dire "bonjour" au lieu de tous parler la langue commune? Mais bon.  
Et je voudrais savoir madame la professeur les Orques ils viennent d'ou? et est-ce qu'il y a des femmes Orques (bon la majorité des personnes qui faisaient des Orques dans le film c'était des femmes mais c pas ça que je veux dire)?  
  
Kristie : Les Orques viennent des Elfes. Oui, ils viennent d'Elfes corrompus par Morgoth après avoir été torturés (Saroumane en parle dans le premier film).  
  
Lol : En tout cas j'attends votre prochain cour avec impatience!  
  
Lol s'en vas, mais se retourne subitement en se rappellant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à sa survie à demander.  
  
Lol : Professeur? Avez-vous un autre manequin de Merry par hasard? Parce que... je suis en amour avec et cela dépends de ma survie!  
  
Kristie : Euh...  
  
Lol : Ho et en passant voilà du chocolat pour la meilleure prof au monde! Au prochain cours!  
  
Kristie (pensant) : Miam ! Du chocolat !  
  
Aelea WoOd, qui a rangé ses notes tranquillement, arrive après Wenwen.  
  
Aelea : Tenez M'dame un jolie pomme pour v... s'arrète de parler en voyant le chocolat posé sur le bureau de la prof Qui...qui... à osé ? regarde Wenwen partir Ah d'accord !! regarde la prof  
Tenez m'dame, voilà DEUX pommes... Alors c'est qui la meilleure élève maintenant?  
sourit fais un clin d'oeil Oui nous savons bien toutes deux qui c'est...  
  
Kristie : Euh...  
  
Aelea se penche sur le bureau et chuchote :  
De toutes façon on ne se demande pas qui à mis le coussin en début de cours.  
se redresse satisfaite de sa vengeance envers Wenwen  
  
Kristie : D'après moi, je crois que le coussin a été mis par un petit farceur qui n'est pas de notre cours. Mais je ne peux le savoir... Alors ?  
  
Aelea : Oui je voulez vous parlez de votre cours bien sûr, j'ai été très contente que vous ayez choisi de théoriser sur ce sujet, qui est l'un des grands mytères de ce monde.  
regard dans le vide en pensant aux femmes-ents  
Vos théories sont vraiment interressantes !  
Chacune est possible ! Enfin pour celle de la Comté, y habitant moi même, et connaissant personellement Meriadoc le Magnifique, je peux vous dire que les arbres ds la fôret ne sont pas des Ents, demandez à ce vieux Tom Bombaldil ... donne un numéro de téléphone  
Vous avez qu'a dire que vous appelé de ma part sourire  
  
Kristie : Ah merci, il faudrait que je mène une enquête là-bas...  
  
Aelea : Bon je ne voudrez pas empièter sur vos autres cours ... regarde la pendule  
Oh c'est déjà fait, vous m'en voyez confuse ...  
  
Ginny McGregor arrive après que Cerrydwyn ait glissé un "continue et pas mal le début" à la prof.  
  
Ginny : perso je pense que les femmes-ents en avaient marre de leurs amris ennuyeux et qu'elles sont parties avec des arbres plus intéressants lol amusantes ces théories, et originales !  
quand Merry (s'empêche de dire Merrynouchet) dit qu'il y a des arbres vivants dans la Vieille Forêt je pense que c'est plutôt une allusion au Vieux Saule dont les sauvent Tom Bombadil  
  
Kristie : Ah oui, le vieux saule... (Se demande si Merry est allé si loin que ça dans la forêt, mais c'est possible) Et merci pour les encouragements !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quelques mois plus tard... des lettres arrivent chez les élèves, qui n'ont pas reçu de cours depuis le 4ème cours.  
  
_"Chères élèves, je demande votre aide. C'est en faisant la vaisselle que j'avais constaté que :  
  
1. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de sujet pour le prochain cours.  
2. Qu'une nouvelle idée s'est imposée.  
  
Eh oui, j'avais remarqué quelque chose en pensant à trois personnages dont leur prénom commençait par la lettre "B". J'ai donc trouvé une théorie, qui pourrait peut-être s'appliquer à certains personnages du SdA. Mais il faut voir si cette théorie marche.  
  
Voilà pourquoi j'ai pensé à vous. Comme travail (ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est très simple à faire), vous devez trouvez des personnages de films, d'émissions de télé, de manga, de comics, etc., dont le nom commence par la lettre B. Pour chaque personnage, vous devez me précisez de quelle émission ou film ou manga il vient ainsi que son camp, s'il est bon ou méchant. Exemple :  
  
Bilbon, Seigneur des Anneaux, bon  
  
Plus il y aura de personnages, plus le cours risque d'être intréssant. Je vous attends à mon prochain cours afin de vérifier ma théorie "secrète". À bientôt !" _


	6. Théorie et prénoms ?

Enfin, un nouveau cours ! La prof entre dans la classe, souriante.  
  
Kristie : Bonjour, chères élèves ! Tout d'abord, je vous remercie pour votre participation, le cours d'aujourd'hui risque d'être intéressant. Alors, le sujet est...  
  
Elle écrit sur le tableau : "Cours #5 : Théorie pour des prénoms ?"  
  
Kristie : Comme je vous l'ai demandé dans la lettre, il fallait trouver, dans des oeuvres de fiction, des noms commençant par la lettre "B". Alors, commençons par... (lol alias belwen 2eme du nom lève la main) Oui, lol ?  
  
Lol : Buffy, dans Buffy contre les vampires.  
  
Kristie : Excellent, Lol. Est-ce une bonne ou une méchante ?  
  
Lol : Bonne.  
  
Kristie : Parfait. Un autre ? (Voyant Aelea WoOd lever la main) Aéléa ?  
  
Aéléa : Dans votre lettre, votre énoncé était assez ambigue, en effet, vous citez Bilbon, mais Bilbon est un prénom, pas un nom.  
  
Kristie : Oui, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été claire. Il s'agit des prénoms et non de noms. Avez-vous une suggestion ?  
  
Aéléa : Oui. Boule et Bill.  
  
Kristie : Bien. Tous les deux sont gentils. Autre suggestion ? (Imaginez maintenant que l'élève citée plus tard a levé la main avant (trop paresseuse pour décrire toutes les actions)) Marimy ?  
  
Marimy : Bob, Dans une galaxie près de chez vous.  
  
Élèves européens : Hein ?  
  
Kristie : Dans une galaxie près de chez vous, c'est une série québécoise. Il est donc normal que vous ne le saviez pas. Bon ou méchant, Marimy ?  
  
Marimy : Bon.  
  
Kristie : Ok. Quelqu'un a une suggestion de méchant ? Oui, luthien.tin ?  
  
Luthien : Bill, Kill Bill.  
  
Kristie : Oui. Ensuite ? Lorina Wormtongue ?  
  
Lorina : Billy Bibbit, Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou, c'est un gentil...  
  
Kristie : Bravo, Lorina. Oui, Albane ?  
  
Albane : Petite remarque, il faut se méfier des noms propres qui peuvent être traduit et nous embrouiller dans les histoires de B !  
  
Kristie : Tu as tout à fait raison, Albane. Au fait, tu as des noms... oups, prénoms, à nous suggérer ?  
  
Albane : Beregond, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, bon.  
  
Kristie : Ah, un personnage du Seigneur des Anneaux ! Bien, Albane. 'tite fée des bois ?  
  
'tite fée : Baron Sanglant, Harry Potter, méchant.  
  
Kristie : Bravo, 'tite fée. Au tour de qui, maintenant ? Aéléa ?  
  
Aéléa : Babar.  
  
Kristie : Oui, un gentil . Qui prend le relais ? Luthien ?  
  
Luthien : Bill le bottier, Potc (Pirates des Caraïbes), bon.  
  
Kristie : Excellent, Luthien. Oui, Lorina ?  
  
Lorina : Balto, dans le film Balto... c'est un gentil...  
  
Kristie : Bravo . Oui, Marimy ?  
  
Marimy : Bob l'éponge, Bob l'éponge, bon.  
  
Kristie : Super, Marimy. Qui d'autre ? Lol ?  
  
Lol : Ben, L'ange noir, bon.  
  
Kristie : Très bien, Lol. Oui, 'tite fée ?  
  
'tite fée : Ça marche aussi avec les chevaux ?  
  
Kristie : Oui.  
  
'tite fée : Parce que alors: Bayard, La chevauchée de Bayard, bon.  
  
Kristie : C'est parfait, 'tite fée. Ensuite ? Oui, Albane ?  
  
Albane : Burrich, L'Assassin Royal, Bon.  
  
Kristie : Bien. Pour la suite, qui ce sera ? Lorina ?  
  
Lorina : Béorf Bromanson, Amos Daragon, gentil.  
  
Kristie : Réflexion : Est-ce que les Européens ont lu Amos Daragon ? Il me semble que c'est traduit dans plusieurs langues...  
  
Lorina : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bon ?  
  
Kristie : (Sortant de sa réflexion) Non, c'est... Oui, c'est bon, Lorina ! J'réfléchissais...  
  
On vous épargne le reste . Mais, vers la fin, voilà ce que ça donnait sur le tableau...

----

**Bons :  
**Buffy / Buffy contre les vampires 

Boule / Boule et Bill

Bill / Boule et Bill

Bob / Dans une galaxie près de chez vous  
Billy Bibbit / Vol au-dessus d'un nid de coucou

Beregond / Le Seigneur des Anneaux

Bill le bottier / Potc

Balto / Balto

Bob l'éponge / Bob l'éponge

Ben / L'ange noir

Bayard / La chevauchée de Bayard

Burrich / L'Assassin Royal

Béorf Bromanson / Amos Daragon

Bob le bricoleur / Bob le bricoleur

bb / Kill Bill

Béatrice Kido / Kill

Bill Bernard / Sambre

Blair Sanders / The santinel

Benny / Benny and Joon

Bisounours / Bisounours

Bernard / Bernard et Bianca

Bianca / Bernard et Bianca

Bagera / Le livre de la jungle

Balou / Le livre de la jungle

Betty Boop / Betty Boop

Boo / Monstres et cie

Buck / Harry Potter

Brashen / Les Aventuriers de la Mer

Barrett Bonden / Master&Commander

Bergil/Le Seigneur des Anneaux

Balïn / Bilbo le Hobbit-Le Seigneur des Anneaux

Bjorn Wil'Wayard / La quête d'Ewilan

----

**Méchants :**  
Bill / Kill Bill 

Baron Sanglant / Harry Potter

Black Helmet / Spaceballs

Bartemius / Harry Potter

Brad Spitfire / Dans une galaxie près de chez vous...

----

Kristie (regardant le tableau) : Mouais... On trouve plus de gentils que de méchants... Pour prouver ma théorie, il faudrait y aller sur le pourcentage...  
  
Élèves : Et pourquoi les "r" sont soulignés ?  
  
Kristie : Héhé, c'est très simple à expliquer : j'ai pensé que la plupart des persos dont leur prénom commence par B et qui ont des "r" dans ce prénom sont des méchants. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a... 13 personnages sur 32 qui ont des "r" dans leurs prénoms (et bricoleur, ce n'est pas un prénom, c'est un titre ou un surnom) du côté des gentils. Et il en est de même pour 3 personnages sur 5, chez les méchants. Donc, si on y va avec les pourcentages, ça donne... :  
40,625 des persos gentils ont des "r"  
60 des persos méchants ont des "r"  
  
Élèves : Et ?  
  
Kristie : Ma théorie n'est peut-être pas bonne, mais on peut y réfléchir : est-ce que Boromir est gentil ou méchant ? (Se cache sous son bureau avant que des tomates tombent sur elle au moment où la cloche sonne, se relève ensuite) Ouf, sauvée par la cloche ! (Reçoit une tomate dans la figure) Bon, je tâcherais de trouver un sujet plus pertinant pour le prochain cours... 


End file.
